rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
A Sorrowful Ex-king and his regerts (RP Between me and Fro)
Story After having been kissed with his wife, but going to heaven without her. Sereno has given his right up as a vampire to live a second life, an Angel/Demon. However, his regert of not saving his friend Arko and seeing how Arko's family became made this ex-King fill with sorrow. Characters Sereno the Angel/Demon - Y-Tiger Ch. 1 Sereno travel around Heaven, his mind set on the old remains that was his rule in the underworld, his head droop and he sighs. "...How did it come to this...?" "Easy old friend. A woman with a superiority complex filled a young boy's head with lies and slander." Sereno stops walking, his ears perked as slight tears appear. "Ar-Arko..?" He turn around to find the owner of the voice. "Yep. It's me." Arko is standing in front of him. "Funny isn't it? A demon in heaven. Hey, when you'd get your fur changed blue?" Sereno had a sweatdrop. "Um... Somewhat of a long story, old pal." He smiles, through tears slightly show. "I'm... Sorry your family thinks I'm the murderer..." "Let me guess. The headstrong part of them surfaced?" "I guess so, your son won't listen to me at all... And I never got to see his mother every again." Sereno sighs. "Sadly they think I'm only vampire, when I was both Vampire and demon..." "G'ah they never listened to me. I should've started with demon, then vampire...I know it's a probably dumb question. But, how've you been? How's Alida? Heh, how's Baine?" Sereno frowns. "Well... Me and Alida died... Baine luckily is doing well, she has many friends." He smiles a bit. "She became a very sweet girl." "That's good. Sorry to hear bout your deaths..Though I shouldn't be surprised considering we're havin this chat..Hey, where is Alida? Is she a ghost down there?" Sereno nods. "Yea... She is a ghost. I... Gave up my vampire side to be able to at lest see her and Baine, So, that's how I got the different color change. I'm part Angel, still a demon of course." "Ah I see. How's Bisk? His mother?" Sereno sighs. "Haven't seen them either, I don't have enough power to see the underworld. But, I haven't checked up on Baine in a while either since I last came down to visit Alida. I wonder if Alida might know." "Depends." Arko shrugs. Sereno looks to Arko, he smiles. "Well old friend, want to see me wife with me?" "Sure." Sereno grins, and travels to the surface world with Arko. "Alida Dear?" Alida was hovering close to a hill and notice them. "Sereno and " She gasps. "Arko!?" "Sup Alida." Alida smiles. "Good to see you again Arko!" Sereno smiles. "so, Dear, how is our daughter?" Alida looks at Sereno. "count that Arko's Son kidnapped her and Bisk save her, she is somewhat well " Sereno was a bit pissed. "Scar did what!?" Arko says nothing, but buries his face in his palm after hearing this. "Blame his mother. She probably got worse after I died.." Alida sighs. "Sadly, she did before me and Sereno left the kingdom." She looks at Arko. "Want to hear what is even worse, he only kidnap my daughter because of her blood so he can become king" Sereno growls, but trying to stay calm. "What of Bisk? His mothers?" Alida points to the hut. "Bisk is with my daughter, Bisk saved Baine from Scar. But... Um... If I remember correctly, their in love with each other." Sereno blinks. "Weeell, what about his mothers?" Alida shrugs. "I don't know..." "Shame. I believe one of them was your sister-in-law Alida." Sereno and Alida were both confuse. "Really?" Sereno was thinking. "I mean... I do remember not being an only child, but I don't even know any of my siblings... I was groam to be royal and was removed from anyone but you, Arko..." "Of course, my apologies. I didn't know either of you knew..I'll drop it now." Sereno shakes his head. "No, Arko. Please, if one of Bisk's mothers IS my sister, she is in greater danger staying in the ruin kingdom that has no king... IF it still doesn't have a king." "...She's gone missing. Scar doesn't have her. And I fear that Scar might've become a bit headstrong..and made something dangerous." Sereno sighs. "My sister is really smart, like our mother..." Alida goes and hugs Sereno. "Are you...?" Sereno nods and looks at Arko. "I have to change your son's mind, Arko. Even if it is too late..." "...I shall accompany you. It is time I have a heart to heart with my wife as well..If she is there I feel she may know where your sister is." Sereno nods. "Very well, old pal." He gently takes Arko's hand. "Closest thing to a silbing I ever had, we're going on a journey together again, even after death." He smiles a bit. Alida smiles. "I'll keep watch of Baine and Bisk, Good luck you too." He nods. "Thank you kindly." Sereno nods, gaining enough power to form a portal to the underworld and walk through with Arko. Ch. 2 Sereno was shocked at the sight of what happen in the underworld. "Sad sight isn't it? Racism up the wazoo.." "It is... What became of my rule to ruin..." Sereno frowns. "Let's find the two..." "Be careful. Scar's been up to things during his rule. You see Baine, don't be fooled." He floats past demons. Sereno chuckles a little. "Old Friend, he won't fool me..." Following after Arko. "I should've made sure to make his mother behave.." Sereno sighs, following. They gotten to the castle as Sereno frowns at the thought before they walked in. It is just as bad inside, there are demons running around and vampires are hiding in the shadows to avoid being seen. One such vampire is hiding as well. Arko rubs his eyes and blinks. "That's Bisk's mother." "I Have this, Arko, go find your wife." Sereno goes to Bisk's mother, his angel wings open wide, She looks to be in terrible shape, her clothes being tattered and her hair is wild. She doesn't notice Sereno yet, but shivers. Arko flies off to confront his wife. "Miss" Sereno's voice was more angelic now, kneeling down. "Please, tell me you can see me or hear me." He was frighten of how Bisk's mother look, the condition she was in. This fuel his need in making Scare understand... Sereno didn't wait for a reply, going into the shadow and hugging her close. "I'm so sorry I left you and your wife behind...." She flinches, before looking at Sereno. Her blank eyes filling with surprise as they widen. "S-Sereno...?" Sereno looks into her eyes. "It's me..." He frowns. "I'm so sorry I left... And for me to be dead now..." "So that's why you didn't come back.." Sereno sighs and nods. "Two years pass since I left and look what happen..." He sighs, hugging her close. "I'm not a very good king, am I...? "Nono don't say that. This only happened because of Arko's murderer. If he hadn't attacked none of this would happen. " B-But a king never leaves his subjects... I left everyone, and for what? My sorrow drowned me and got my burned down with my wife to leave my daughter as the last one of my bloodline..." He looks deep into her eyes. "I was given a secound chance, I will make Scar see the truth... By seeing it through my eyes, what I thought..." Lina thinks, and opens her mouth to say something before a loud demonic roar and a woman screaming are heard somewhere in the castle. "T-That roar.." The demons around stop and look around frantically, many remembering who that roar had belonged to. " Huh? " Sereno seem worry. " Miss Lina-" "But he's dead!" Sereni sighs. " I brought him with me, Miss Lina." "O-Oh.." More of the demons look around, before the door is kicked open. Sereno looks to who kicked the door open. A now older Scar walks in, his expression less than happy. Behind him trails a version of Baine, only with darker features. "What the hell was that noise?" Sereno narrowed his eyes. "Stay hidden Miss Lina." He steps out of the shadows, his angel wings wide open. "Your father, Scar." "What the hell?! You're supposed to be dead! The assassin himself came and- My father?! You killed him!" Scar's mother comes running out of the hallway behind him, following her is the spectre of Arko. "I didn't kill him, or I wouldn't have brought his spirit here with me, Scar. And, yes, I am dead" Looking at Scar. "N-No way! You had to have killed him, there was no oth-" He's hoisted into the air by Arko. "N-No, t-this isn't possible!" "I never got to full say this, Scar. But, Arko would come back from the dead if things gone to hell." He sighs. "And oh did it go to hell." Abaddon tenses, going for Arko. "Let him go!" Arko stares at Abaddon, his eyes full of anger that makes hers seem like a simple temper tantrum. "You are the strongest woman here yes? You would be wise to leave the father of your husband and his son to chat." Lina takes this opportunity to come out of the shadows, and looks at Abaddon. "H-He's right! Arko, next to King Sereno w-was the strongest demon in the kingdom! He makes Scar seem weak!" Abaddon glares at Lina, but suddenly noticed Sereno. "!!" Sereno sighs. "And She isn't lying." "So step away. Or I shall make you. Thing." "Hey! Don't insult her!" Scar glares at his father, but flinches when he returns it. "Scar. What have you done to this kingdom? Your mother may be to blame for your actions growing up but the actions you've taken while being king is UNACCEPTABLE! You and your mother have brought shame to your family, and to the royal title upheld here in this underworld! Demons are the dominating rave here while vampires suffer! Then I hear you kidnap the King's daughter!" Scar growls. "But he's not the-" "He's certainly a better king than you are! Especially since he could understand both races!" Sereno sighs, closing his eyes. "A king may not be good for leaving his subjects, but Scar... I'm not'' just'' vampire, or I wasn't just a vampire." Abaddon growls a bit. Arko growls back at Abaddon, his eyes narrowing. "You will let him speak." Scar tries to escape Arko's grip, but is unable to due to Arko's superior strength. Abaddon worries for Scar. Sereno open his eyes and looks at Scar. "I am Also Demon." He growls suddenly changing into his demonic form. That demonic form that had carried Arko's dead body in front of everyone. "I Am King Sereno, long since passed but will keep going even after death." His eyes glaring at Scar and Abaddon before changing to his normal form. Arko looks to his frightened wife with a smug look, before going to glare at Abaddon and Scar. "You see? When you were prejudice against Sereno, you were prejudice against BOTH species. Learn to listen before you make any judgements. Might help keep people from hating you." He drops Scar before going to Lina. "Are you alright ma'am?" Sereno sighs, he looks to Arko. "Still haven't found Lina's wife..." Abaddon goes to Scar. "Scar!?" "Yeah yeah, I'm fine." Arko storms up to his wife and places his hand on her forehead. Sereno goes to Lina. "Where is... Rosie, Lina?" "A-After you left some demons attacked. Scar's mother preached her lies and we got separated. Rosie's strong though." Arko removes his hand from his wife's forehead. "She's in the burial place. Not dead though." Sereno was shocked. "Lina, did she... Ever shown then what she was?" "Never gave her a chance. She IS alive though. Kept her sustained enough so they could make her tell them where you were." Sereno tenses. "Tell me where Rosie is, We need to get to her. And Lina, please come with me." "You know where she is. You buried me there, remember?" Sereno's eyes widen. "But... That means... Th-They remove you from the coffin... " "No they didn't. Go get her dummy, I gotta make sure these demons know their place." Sereno gives a small chuckles. "Sorry, I was thinking to deep. Thank you, Arko. " He starts heading for the royal crypt. "Rosie!" Lina follows him, albeit sluggishly. Arko looks at the demons and grins. "Scar, Abaddon. Because you are my son and daughter in law I will offer you a choice. Leave, or get the ever living daylights kicked out of you." Sereno stops running, looking to Lina. "Here" He reach his hand to Lina. "Take my hand, Lina." Abaddon tenses, but looks to Scar. "Scar...?" "For you to have accepted vampires..No! I'll make YOU accept my way of thinking! Either by choice or force!" Scar growls at Arko before releasing part of his demonic form. "...Abaddon?" Arko crosses his arms. "Gonna help him?" Lina takes his hand. "My apologies my king..I haven't had blood in a while.." Sereno frowns. "Same would go for Rosie... Right...?" He hold his wrist to Lina. "Go ahead, Lina." He gives a small, kind smile. Abaddon stands by scar's side. "Scar is my king and my lover, I follow wherever his going..." Lina hesitates before grabbing his wrist and biting into it, drinking. Arko raises an eyebrow. "Well, for something that resembles someone else you've certainly got a good streak of loyalty. If he wasn't so corrupted by his mother I'd give ya my blessing." Scar growls. "Shut it old man!" He rushes at Arko...before getting knocked to the side by the stronger demon. Abaddon tenses. "Scar!!" She growls at Arko, strange energies form and a black blade appear as she charges at Arko. Sereno always Lina to drink his blood, his angelic self glow from it, but didn't do anything. Arko doesn't move. He instead crosses his arms, as he prepares to dodge her incoming attack. Lina finishes drinking and heals the wound. "It tastes like Rosie's blood..only masculine in taste.." Sereno looks to Lina. "I do hope that does give a hint." He said. "But, first, finding Rosie." Abaddon glows and five different clones comes off of her, she comes uppercutting, one coming down on him. Two other at his sides and one from his back. "R-Right.." Lina begins to follow him again. Arki grabs the uppercutting one's fist and uses her as a weapon, smashing her into the other Abaddons before throwing her at the real one. Sereno looks for Rosie. Rosie open her eyes, breathing heavily. "..." The real abaddon wasn't there suddenly, but Arko could feel something stab through his foot up to his leg, her from remade itself back to her body. "Hmph." Lina calls out Rosie's name "Rosie?" Arko blinks. Before he kicks Abaddon away from him. Rosie glance up to wherever she was. "Lina...?" She said weakly Abaddon vanishes and appears next to Scar, the energies she used wasn't normal at all. "...Hm. That isn't normal energy." He narrows his eyes. "Where did you come from girl?" Lina walks into her view, not able to see her. "Where are you?!" Abaddon blinks, staying by Scar's side. "You will never know." She spoke. Rosie tenses. "LINA!" She called out, hoping she wasn't seeing things right now. Sereno stand by Lina's side slightly, but his ear twitched. She stops. "I heard her." Arko frowns and looks at her. "Truth be told, I wouldn't have fought Scar if he wasn't so thick-headed. I'd think marriage would at least mellow him out." Abaddon looks at Scar. "I am his..." She spoke, blinking. Rosie notice this and got enough strength. "Lina! He-Here!" Sereno tenses. "I heard her too, she is calling for you. Lina looks around and steps closer to Rosie. "I hear you!" Arko sighs. "Meaning..?" Abaddon looks to Arko. "You should already know what the means." She blinks. Rosie looks to them, tears appearing. "Li-Lina..." She sounded weak. Lina stares at her love eyes wide, before hugging her tightly. "Rosie!" Arko sighs. "He's got you under wraps huh?" Rosie weakly smile, hugging Lina weakly as tears fall down her cheeks. "Oh Lina..." She notice Sereno. "Sereno...?" Sereno nods. "Rosie..." Abaddon shakes her head. "I am his... I'm his lover." Lina looks at Rosie. "Do you need something to get your strength back?" "Oh." Arko crosses his arms. "Hm." Abaddon kneel down and picks up Scar. Rosie nods, hugging Lina close. "Blood..." She mutters softly, still weak. Sereno looks at the two. Lina pulls the collar of her shirt down to expose her neck. "Then go ahead." Arko raises an eyebrow. Abaddon holds Scar. "Scar is only King because he married me, I never go against his word or orders." She looks at Arko. "I never will." Rosie bites Lina's neck, feeding. "...Hm. If only his mother had traits a little like yours..Considering she was spared by a vampire at one point in her life!" Arko glares at her, who shivers. Lina pats her back, rubbing circles on it. "Drink as much as you need." Abaddon hugs Scar. "Scar...?" She whispers to him, worry. Rosie keeps feeding, she finally finished and hugs Lina close to her. "I knew you weren't dead... They kept telling me you were, but I know that was a lie..." Sereno frowns at this sight slightly. "I'm fine...Oh god he wasn't lying.." Lina hugs Rosie back. "I wouldn't die...I won't leave you. I love you too much to do that." Abaddon frowns. "Scar..." Hugs him Rosie hugs Lina, petting her head. "I'm so glad, love..." Looks to Sereno. "Sereno... Or should I say... Brother..." Sereno looks to her. "Rosie..." Arko frowns. "Scar, learn respect about vampires. Easy as that." Lina looks at them. "Wait.." Rosie hugs Lina. " I am Sereno's sister, Lina... A sister our parents didn't really care for as Sereno was born. I was Rosie Youngblood..." She blinks, before returning the hugs. Rosie hugging Lina, nuzzling her. Sereno was confuse. "Youngblood or not, you're still the woman I fell in love with and married." She kisses her and looks at Sereno. "And you're the king I respected. That won't change." Rosie smiles. Sereno nods. "Thank you, Lina. But that means you are my sister-in-law now." "Oh well. Anyways..What should we do?" Sereno sighs. "Me and Arko can't stay... We're dead..." Rosie looks to Lina. "I could run the kingdom..." "But then Skar would challenge you." Rosie hugs Lina. "Let him try, let him know I am Rosie Youngblood." Hugging Lina closer now. "He won't best me now." "B-But.." Rosie hugs Lina. "Lina, You will ruling with me. Scar won't touch you ever again." She sighs. "Fine..Just don't let the power go to your head." Lina kisses Rosie. Rosie sighs. "I thought you would have more failth into me than that." "Rosie! You know full well I have faith in you! It's just look at Scar! He's power-hungry as is!" Rosie hugs her close. "I never want you to compare me to him, love." Kissing her. She sighs into the kiss and breaks it. "Very well, love. I'm sorry." Rosie smiles, hugging her. "You're forgiven love, cause I love you a lot." Kisses her forehead. "I would never let power go to my head, cause I have you." She sighs in happiness. "Glad to hear that." Rosie smiles. "Beside, I've gone though enough to keep sane for my lovely vampire wife, don't want that to be a waste now, do I?" Sereno smiles, before returning to Arko. Arko is busy piling the beaten demons into a huge mound. "Find her?" "I did, they hardly gave her anything when we found her..." Sereno sighs. "She said she'll be taking my role." "HeyHeyHEY! I'm the king of this place! Not some stupid va-" Scar's cut off as Arko's fist slams into his face, knocking him into unconsciousness. "Quiet Scar. So, she's going to be ruler of this place? Think she's going to fix all these racial tensions?" "Rosie is my sister, she has Lina as her wife. The two will do fine." "Good. Then maybe I can finally rest, when my wife is put away. And Scar learns to be a better person. No one needs a tyrant to rule them." Arko hands Scar to Abaddon. "Also, just because you're that strong doesn't mean you can last against me, or any of the older generation little lady." Abaddon hugs scar close. "I am not a little lady, as I am..." She couldn't say it. "I am the father of your husband. The way I look now is the way I looked when he was but a child. To me, you AND him, are little." "That wasn't what she was stating, sir." A male voice spoke, the vampire that was sparred and gave Abaddon her new life walked out from down the stairs. "She is stating she is a clone, not even a person. So, would you still call her little if she doesn't even exist?" Abaddon listen, holding Scar close. "I was well aware. I did not recall the daughter of Sereno to have a twin." The male walks over. "Oh, she isn't just a clone, Arko." He close her eyes. "Her energy, you have noted." "...Who are you to know my name first of all?" "You're very well known, Arko. Also, my father was one of the first vampires of the ranks for the protection of the King before dying." "..Ah, I remember him now. Good man, did what was right." "Yes, but logs I found years ago said that his younger brother plan the king's assassination..." "..Hm. Sereno and I can stay no longer. HIs sister and her wife will become the new rulers, I will find a way to return if I have to..Because this place needs something to clean it up." "Very well..." Sereno nods to Akro. "Oh, and if you try to hurt Sereno's sister and her wife I really WILL come back."